Trans-Atlantic political attitudes (1962: The Apocalypse)
Overview Here is a brief and far from complete list of Trans-Atlantic relationships. It is meant as a rule of thumb and political summery rather than as an encyclopedic, legal or definitive work. Trade Trade between Ohio, New England, Pennsylvania, Carolina, Upstate New York, Canada, Jamaica, Ireland, Iceland and Mississippi has been flourishing since 2010. Parties There are 2 minor American parties relating to post war sentiment towards Europe. The 'Friends of Ireland' support Ireland and the 'UK an France are rubbish' hate the UK and France. Nor'Aid became political active in Boston and is trying to undermine Protisant Northern Ireland (the P.N.I.). Europe is squabbling amongst it's self and not interested in the US any more, but if the US sent a delegation to a European nation they would accept it. Japan and some French states also have pro UK/USA parties. #Japan government election= Independent Pro-USA ideas bloc, 2 in 500 members. #Alsace-Loraine government election= USAF-RAF Supporter's Club, 1 in 25 members #Tampa Territory government election= The UK and France are rubbish party- 0.05% and Friends of Ireland- 0.02% #Free Negro Republic government election= The UK and France are rubbish party - 0.01% and Friends of Ireland- 0.05% # Southern English Republic- It is generally virulently anti-USA, Russia, France, Italy and Germany. First contacts Equatorial Guinea's first out of region contact was made with fishing boats from Spain, Portugal and Morocco off the coast of Ghana in 1979. Traditional contacts with neighboring states like Gabon and the Central African Republic remained despite of the war. In 1981 a few trawlers from New Brunswick, Nova Scotia, Quebec and Labrador Newfoundland were found by Irish fishing boats to be operation south of Iceland. With this, diplomatic relations began, with ambassadorial missions being swapped 6 moths later. Fishing vessels from Ireland and Portugal met some Confederation of Carolina and Virginia and Moroccan fishing boats just west of the Azores during 1998, leading to the first contact between the continents since Doomsday. Ambassadors were swapped between the nations in 1999. Radio transitions Long-range LW and SW radio transitions are leaving Ireland's RTE's and Radio Television Lower Saxony's transmitters. They are meant for the rest of Europe to hear, but may be picked up in North Africa, North America and western Russia at times. There would be knowledge of these nations, for those with LW/SW radio sets. Long range radio transmissions from Lower Saxony and the UK started in 2009. Raidió Teilifís Éireann (English: Radio and Television of Ireland; abbreviated as RTÉ) is a semi-state company and the public service broadcaster of Ireland. High power RTE overseas LW and SW broadcasts have come from transmitters in Athlone and Donnybrook, Dublin, since 1995. Urban TV broadcasts recommenced in 1999. Manx Radio services have run ever since 1975, whist RTE radio was only off air between 1963 and 1964. Radio/Television Lower Saxony's overseas LW and domestic and MW radio transitions began at the Achim facility in 2009. High power SW broadcasts have produced on occasion since in German, French, Russian, Italian, English and Hungarian. Most of the output is focused around Christmas and V.E. day. Radio Loughborugh FM (98.5-98.7FM) and the P.R.U.K. overseas MW/LW Radio Mercia services opened in Loughborough during 2009. Higher strength SW Radio Mercia broadcasts started in 2011. In May 2003 and June 2004. long range radio signals from Lower Saxony and Ireland were picked up by LW/SW radios in Savannah, Morrisville and Charleston (The one in OTL S. Carolina). In February 2009 and 2011, long range radio signals from several parts of the former UK, Lower Saxony, Brittany and Ireland were picked up by LW/SW radios in Dushanbe and Khorugh. The "blame game" The war has ruptured the usual political alliances and soured public opinion. A 2004 Alliance Europa, Arab League and American Alliance investigation revealed public opinion to be- #Alliance Europa believes America sold out and did not attack the USSR until Europe was mostly destroyed. #American Alliance believes Europe deliberately aggravated the East/West German crisis to get America destroyed. # Iceland and Norway still blame the ex-American nations for starting WW3, since they used to be part of the former USA, who launched the first missile in 1962. #The nations of the Balkans blame the USSR, Cuba, E. Germany and NATO #Japan and China blame N. Korea, Cuba and the USSR. #The Arab League blame USSR, Cuba, E. Germany, Israel and NATO. #Parts of the former America, Yugoslavia, Turkey and Germany also xenophobic blame China, Japan, Israel and Saudi Arabia. Category:Media (1962: The Apocalypse) Category:The World Category:Politics (1962: The Apocalypse) Category:1962: The Apocalypse